


Everyone wants to touch their butt

by Groovehigh



Series: Taboo January 2020 [15]
Category: Instinct (TV 2018)
Genre: Danger, Gay Bar, Infiltration, M/M, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groovehigh/pseuds/Groovehigh
Summary: Dylan is still working with the police when a complicated case arises. This time, he’ll have to visit a gay sex club with his husband, and they are the stars of the evening.
Relationships: Dylan Reinhart/Andrew "Andy" Wilson
Series: Taboo January 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588216
Kudos: 16
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	Everyone wants to touch their butt

**Author's Note:**

> I am highly dissatisfied with this chapter. Those who know me, are aware of how much I love the show, and the couple, but I'm afraid I miserably failed to do them justice in this chapter...   
> Anyway, enjoy, and leave a comment if you feel like it !

Securing an entry in the most select gay club of town was no big deal for the New-York police but finding the appropriate agents to send in there was a much harder task. Luckily for them, Dylan Reinhardt, the much appreciated consultant volunteered. But the policy of the facility was strict and he could not go there alone : he declined all the offers from his colleagues arguing that they would not fit in properly and give them away at the second they step inside the club. The purpose of the whole operation was to gather information about a potential suspect and it required skills and discretion. Exactly what the NYPD cops were not accustomed to used.   
But Dylan is ex-CIA and after a couple nights of discussing it through, he managed to convince Andy, his husband, to go with him to the club.   
They are now in the back seat of a black car with tainted windows. Lizzie, Dylan's boss, is reviewing them for the last time before letting them go. 

“You will be on your own in there, Dylan, if you need to get out, we stay here, to pick you up at any time”  
“Lizzie” answers Dylan grinning from ear to ear “Could you trust me for once ?”   
“Listen to her, darling” cuts Andy slapping his husband on the arm “You are enjoying this way too much for our own sake”   
“Thanks again for going with him” says Lizzie to Andy “He needs someone to keep him down on Earth” 

They exit the car and Dylan buttons his jacket, in a nervous attempt to calm his nerves. There is nothing much on the internet about that very private club, and even Julian didn't manage to find much. The only thing that was for certain is that the New-Yorker gay golden youth was meeting there. And the club was keen on keeping a veil of privacy on its activities and members. 

"Ready?" asks Andy 

Dylan nods and takes his hand. They are both wearing three pieces suits, black for Andy, dark green for Dylan. And the latest is by far much more accustomed to wearing such an outfit. Andy feels like a penguin in his suit, but the glances his husband give him make him believe he looks nice in it. Sexy even. Dylan is very good at hinting that. 

“Do you think we’ll get to enjoy our evening even if you are working ?” asks Andy “It’s been ages since we had a drink together, apart from our bar I mean”   
“We will do everything we can to enjoy the night” replies his husband with a grin 

he stops in the middle of the road, and steals a quick kiss from Andy’s lips. Dylan is glad to have the opportunity to demonstrate to his husband that working with the police is safer than he believes, and that he is not endangering himself like he was before at the CIA. They walk, hand in hand, to the entrance of the club, not really hidden, but with no indication on the front side either. 

“Welcome” greets them a host “You must be the newbies”   
“We are” answers Andy “I am Andy, and that’s my husband Dylan”   
“Welcome in our club, before letting you in, I must review you with a few basic rules…”

Andy and Dylan exchange a surprised glance, but they try not to let their anxiety get the best of them. 

“First of all : no phones allowed inside. We have lockers here” 

The man points at a row of small lockers behind them. He then proceeds to look at them from head to toe and then back up, dwelling on their intertwined fingers. 

“First floor is the bar, there are quiet booths for people to just have a chat and enjoy. Second floor is dedicated to clubbing” explains the man counting on his fingers as he goes “Tonight we have an electro-disco Dj-set, the dance floor will be crowded. Third floor… Well… How should I put that in words ?” 

He pauses for a second, trying to find the most appropriate words for what he is about to reveal. 

“Third floor is a heaven, a safe space, for all our members who want to have sex, with their partners, or any other person of their choosing. It is wild, pretty raw, and happens in small rooms that are open for anyone to enjoy, and or look into. Condoms are provided” adds the man handing them each a pair of deluxe-branded condoms “So that you are not afraid to experiment… Have a nice evening gentlemen” 

He points at the phone lockers once more and both of them drop their phones in one, and Andy puts the key in the inside pocket of his jacket, with the surprising gifts they just received. Still holding hands with his partner they walk up to the first floor. It looks like an old bowling venue, with wooden tables, chairs, stools, and a nice, friendly atmosphere. 

“What do you want ?” asks Dylan to his husband   
“Beer” answers Andy finally letting go of his hand to grab them a table. 

Dylan comes back with two beers, and sits next to him. There are not many people at this floor, only three other couples. But they can overhear the music going loud upstairs, and the thumping of people dancing and jumping. 

“Let me guess” laughs Andy between two sips of his beer “We’ll have to search all the floors to locate that…”  
“Paul” completes Dylan “To be honest, I’d rather not have to take you to the third floor…”   
“Why ? What are you afraid of ? Don’t you want to… experiment ?” 

They both laugh and kiss tenderly. Working together, as a duo, is a bliss. Lizzie showed them the picture of their suspect, and the order is to observe him, who he hangs out with, but not talk to him unless necessary. 

“That beer is disgusting” whispers Andy once he’s finished it “I know at least ten brands that are far better than that… And I am only talking about the mainstream ones”   
“Let’s go upstairs then” suggests Dylan   
“Second floor ?”  
“I have a feeling that our man is on the third floor, but let’s start with the second one” 

They go up the second round of stairs and enter in the dance hall. Hundreds of people are dancing, and jumping around. Dylan nearly has to scream in his husband’s ear to get heard : 

“You go on the left, I go on the right, we meet at the back of the room. Let’s see if he’s here” 

Dylan gets rid of his jacket, because it is really hot in the room, and he throws it over his shoulder, holding it with two fingers. He steps around the dancefloor, opposite to his husband, watching the faces of partygoers as he moves. But no paul in sight. He freezes when he feels a hand reaching for his butt, but manage to escape the unwanted touch pretty quickly. Andy on the other side, didn’t get that much chance, and his muscular and round ass got groped by at least three different men on his way to meet Dylan. 

“I… I think someone touched me” he says “And I haven’t found our man, yet”   
“Same here. Let’s go upstairs, the sound here is deafening” 

Dylan grabs his partner’s hand and they run through the steps to the third floor. They are stopped at the entrance by a guard who looks down at them both with a cold stare. 

“Not dressed like that” he indicates   
“Oh” mutters Andy “I have a feeling I won’t like what’s coming next”   
“Changing rooms with lockers behind you” indicates the gorilla that guards the entrance. No naked, no entry” 

Given the accent, Dylan believes he is Ukrainian, or Belarusian. With no other choice than to strip down of their amazing suits, they go into the changing room. There, Andy sits on the bench, and takes his head into his hands. Dylan kneels down in front of him and takes those hands to remove them from his husband’s face. 

“We can bail out if you want to” 

Being naked in their intimate, private life, had never been a problem for Andy. But being naked in front of strangers is a struggle for his lack of self-confidence. Dylan loves him, he worships him, and refuses to see the ugly in him. But those perfect, young, extremely attractive club members certainly will. 

“What would you tell to Lizzie ?” he asks   
“Lizzie is my problem. Right now I am more concerned with you…”   
“I’m fine. Let’s do it” nods Andy with a smile “You asked for my help, and I agreed on coming here. And it could be fun. Didn’t we agree on shaking things up in our intimacy ?” 

Dylan presses his mouth on his husband’s, with force and passion. He loves him, and he will look after him in this unknown experience. They remove their clothes, folding them neatly and piling them up in a locker. The key comes with a bracelet, so you can wear it once naked. Dylan is in charge of it this time. Before going out, they kiss once more, Andy with his arms around Dylan’s neck. 

“I’m not leaving your side” indicates Dylan “But if we get separated, we meet back here” 

Andy nods and they leave the changing room. The gorilla gives a quick look at their flaccid cocks, and their intertwined fingers before stepping aside to let them in. What they discover in this new room is far from what they imagined. They pictured in their head a gloomy place, with people fucking in every corner, dirty mattresses and seatings etc… What they have in front of them is neat, decorated with pieces of modern art depicting all sort of naked male bodies. Small groups are chatting, touching, and fucking here and there, but everything looks wealthy and aesthetical. Nearly chirurgical. 

“Wow” lets escape Dylan involuntarily   
“That’s… neat” whispers Andy in response   
“Good evening guys !” says a mid-forties man approaching them “I didn’t know we were welcoming newbies tonight… My name is Sam, but you can call me babe, or Sammy, or honey, or daddy, depends on what you are looking for” 

In this very strange setting they shake hands and Sam motions them forward into the room. They discover that a series of closed rooms are on the right wall, with walls entirely made of glass, so that everyone can see what is happening inside. In the furthest one, a man is tied up, by the wrists and ankles, tortured, and masturbated by four other men. Edging, thinks Dylan, a nice kink. In another room, three people are fucking, united as one, their bodies tangled together. That’s more of Andy’s kink thinks Dylan turning to his husband to confirm his theory. Andy is looking at the threesome with a bit of envy in the eyes, but it’s his hardening cock that betrays him the most. 

“I see you are interested” says Sam with a wink 

He puts a hand on Andy’s butt, giving a gentle stroke on it, making the man blush and bite his lip. Dylan lets go of Andy’s hand, but he pulls him closer by the waist, intertwining his fingers with their new friend’s one on the skin of his husband. 

“Your man…” starts Sam still talking to Andy   
“Husband” corrects Dylan with a grin   
“Your husband” starts again Sam “Doesn’t seem to mind me touching you, I hope I won’t cause trouble in your couple ?”   
“Andy’s ass was carved in heaven to be touched” laughs Dylan “Please go ahead, but keep your hand on that part of my husband” 

They all laugh and continue looking through the glass walls of the “private rooms”. Many men are touching themselves, or their partners in front of those rooms, casually chatting, discussing techniques and positions as if it was the most normal thing to do. The third room is occupied by a group of black muscular men, taking part in an orgy that makes even Dylan blush a little. The last room is empty for now but there is a couple kissing against the glass wall, and the temperature seems to be rising a lot between them. With all of this, both of them forgot to look around them to see if Paul was anywhere to be seen. Which was the primary goal of their mission… 

“Everyone here is very friendly” explains Sam “My boyfriend, Luke, is over there” 

A tall blond guy waves at them and winks at his husband, while his cock is being sucked by two men. 

“Just find your style, experiment, ask for what you desire, you should always find someone to help you…” smiles Sam “And I am very interested in you both to be honest”   
“Thanks” politely answers Andy   
“And what would you do with us ?” asks Dylan trying to buy some time and look for Paul in the crowd   
“If you were okay with it” starts Sam “I’d let you both fuck me. At the same time. And have my boyfriend watch…” 

Dylan isn’t listening anymore : he just found the man he was looking for. Paul, lying across a stool, a glass of alcohol in hand, is being fingered and masturbated by a guy who looks more of a neanderthal than an actual 20th century man. But they are isolated, in a corner of the room, with no one surrounding them. 

“Hmm” says Sam finally seeing what Dylan is looking at “That’s Paul and his… fuckboy” 

The disdain in his tone made Andy frown and the three of them turn to the strange couple. 

“They rarely talk” explains their auto-designed guide “They come, he gets milked, they leave. No words, no touching, no engaging with others” 

Paul noticed the three men looking at him, and he realized immediately that two of them were newbies. He raises his glass to them, and gestures them to come forward. 

“I’m leaving you there. Don’t hesitate to come back to me once you are done with the two grizzlis” says Sam escaping quickly 

Andy and Dylan hesitates for a second. Isn’t that weird that the main suspect is calling them ? What about discretion ? But they do not dwell too much on it, and decide to get along with the man’s demands. They approach him, Dylan, still holding Andy by the waist, in a protective and possessive gesture. 

“Good evening” says Paul “You’re new, aren’t you ?”  
“We are” answers Andy with a nervous twitch of his mouth “We are discovering” he adds more calmly   
“Come closer” 

Andy steps forward, and without warning, Paul grabs his cock and starts stroking it. Andy gasps and let out a faint cry, and Dylan fails to react. What could he do anyway ? Grab his husband and leave ? What about their mission ? Having the man distracted would actually be a nice way to interrogate him without him getting too suspicious. Andy has his mouth slightly open, moaning softly. He has not been touched by anyone else than Dylan since they are together, and this unknown, but very skilled hand is working wonders on him. The thrill of doing something immoral and forbidden also helps. Dylan wraps his arms around his waist, sticking his body to his back, keeping him close, and kissing his neck, to let him know that he is neither mad or jealous. 

“Married ?” asks Paul   
“Ten years” answers Dylan “But we want to spice things up”   
“I understand” 

The man is still being finger-fucked by his partner who hasn’t even given Andy or Dylan a look. 

“Do you come here often ?” asks Andy   
“Quite often” answers Paul “But as you can see, we are on ur own here. Sam and all his peers aren’t very keen on seeing us around”   
“Why ?”   
“Long-story” brushes off Paul “Let’s just say that he and I got into a fight once”   
“He seems… a bit too friendly to me” says Andy backing up the man’s saying 

Paul smiles and lifts his eyes to Dylan : 

“I want to touch you too, would you mind coming closer ?” 

Dylan gives a kiss to his husbands and lets go of him, stepping aside to be standing next to him. 

“Turn around” orders Paul 

Dylan turns, and he immediately feels lips, and a tongue exploring his arse. He knows that his, and Andy’s most sexy part are those round butts, and it is no surprise to him that everyone wants to touch their butt. Even when they are clothed, their trousers fit perfectly tight around their ass, making them look even hotter. Andy reaches out for Dylan’s cock, which started growing between his legs without him noticing. 

“I had a friend” says Andy between two sighs of pleasure as he is still being masturbated by the mysterious man “Who used to come here, but I lost track of him years ago, and I wonder if you might have encountered him…” 

Clever. Dylan represses a smirk, given the bright intelligence of his husband, much more focus on the questionning than he is right now. 

“What’s his name ?” asks Paul   
“Colin” answers Andy “Short, dark curly hair, beautiful green eyes…” 

Paul froze in his movements, stopping all at once to kiss and stroke. He resumes almost immediately, but the couple noticed that change in his attitude. They do not look at each other, in the fear of blowing their cover away, but both of them know they touched a sensitive matter. 

“Never seen him” lies Paul “Are you sure he was a member ?”   
“Definitely” cuts Dylan “He talked about this place a lot…” 

Paul’s head is pressed between Dylan’s buttcheeks and he is licking his hole, preparing him for a potential insertion. Andy is close to orgasm, and Dylan can see his legs shake. His husband is not in a mental state in which he could warn their new friend about it, so Dylan puts a hand on the back of Paul’s head to draw his attention and says : 

“My husband is about to come, if you don’t want to make a mess, now is a good time to stop” 

Paul stops masturbating Andy who groans with dissatisfaction. Dylan laughs : he knows that groan. He likes teasing Andy in bed, sometimes edging him several times before actually indulging them both in orgasm. And it works every time. 

“You see” starts Paul, also stopping what he was doing to Dylan “I think you are both here for something very different than sex. I don’t know who your friend is, but the club has only existed for two years, so I highly doubt he ever talked about it…” 

Fuck. Busted. Paul is letting them go away, not able to actually do anything to them in here, but the killer look he gives them both makes no doubts about his intentions. Fine, Lizzie will have to deal with the man first thing in the morning. Dylan grabs Andy’s hand, and pulls him away. They don’t answer to Sam’s call, and head straight to the changing room. There only they allow themselves to breathe again. The only problem is that Andy’s cock is still rock-hard, and he will struggle to think about anything else right now. Dylan pushes him on the bench, and kneels in front of him, eager to relieve him from this massive erection. He dives head first on the cock, and takes it into his mouth, as deep as he can. He can not take it fully, but he knows Andy is satisfied with what he can already do. Dylan starts sucking, encouraged by the quiet moans of his husband, and his hands playing with his hair on the back of his head. Andy is really close and he comes in no time, flooding Dylan’s mouth with sperm that the man has a hard time swallowing. Andy pants, and tries to recover, Dylan covering his face with tender kisses. 

“That was wild” whispers Andy “And I could have actually enjoyed this club if it weren’t for Paul”   
“Maybe once Lizzie gets him down, we could come back. And actually have fun…”   
“Maybe” 

They seal this agreement with a kiss and dress themselves without a word. They then leave the club, looking behind their shoulders, slightly afraid that Paul, or his monstrous boyfriend might want to attempt to their lives. They get their phones back at the front desk, and promptly leave. Lizzie’s car is still parked in the same spot, and they climb on the rear seat, sighing with relief. 

“Already ?” she asks   
“We met Paul” replies Andy “Absolutely charming. As expected…”   
“You might want to raid his place first thing in the morning” adds Dylan “He understood that we were asking questions we shouldn’t have been asking…”   
“Shit” she swears 

She looks at them both, making sure they are okay and her eyes stop on Dylan’s lips several time. 

“Dylan” she says “You have… Here…” 

She points at her own lips and Andy turns to watch his husband’s mouth. There is indeed a drop of sperm on his lower lip. Dylan catches it with the tip of his tongue, making Lizzie blush and turn her head away, but Andy finds it absolutely sexy and adorable. Their night will be wild. Lizzie starts the car to bring them back home, already calling her team to request surveillance on the club, and Paul’s supposed house.


End file.
